


Speak Up!

by Bonnerin0



Category: Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: A group of Links is called a chain and thats a fact, Brotherly Love, I only tagged the boys with speaking lines, I told yall its my brand, Light Angst, Sky is the Mom Friend, Southern Twilight (Linked Universe), because of course, ill make it a tag all on my own if i gotta, no beta we die like (spoilers redacted), oh and Brotherly Teasing, voice cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: Not even being the Hero (forcefully) Chosen by the Goddess exempts Wind from the grueling trials of growing up.In other words; he would do anything to get the Hylia-forsaken voice cracks to stOP-
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Speak Up!

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two whole stories in quick succession? Look at how productive I am!
> 
> Anyway, thank you to the LU Discord server for coming up with this brilliant idea. It was so wholesome that I couldn't not write about it. It also happens to be Wind Week! Perfect timing, amirite?

Wind was gettin’  _ real  _ effing tired of Warrior’s antics.   
  
  
The older hero already had a bad habit of picking on him, much like how Legend picked on everything within a thirty-foot radius, but with the added bonus of extra ammo to use against him. Curse Hylila for having their paths cross before this whole debacle.   
  
  
They were currently in Twilight’s Hyrule and it had been a slow day in camp, with everyone milling about and doing their own thing. Time and Hyrule were engaged in a rather thrilling game of chess, Twilight and Legend were sorting through the veteran hero’s absurdly large stash of magical items, Wild was having Four look over his impressive hoard of weapons and speculate ways to improve their durability, and Sky was dozing off peacefully in the shade of a nearby tree. Wind himself was polishing the Joy pendant that hung freely from his neck, humming a soft tune to himself as he worked.  
  
  
He knew he should’ve taken stock of  _ everyone _ before hunkering down to relax.   
  
  
Dread filled him as footsteps sauntered up from behind, followed by a familiar pressure on his head. Involuntarily, a scowl crossed his lips as Warriors smirked away while taking in the younger hero’s expression. Wind was not in the mood to deal with whatever taunting was sure to follow that mischievous look, his outlook on the situation only being worsened by his position as an armrest.  
  
  
“What do you want, Warriors?” The sailor spat, returning to his pendant.   
  
  
“Can’t a guy just relax and watch his little brother work?” It was no secret that everyone was close- fighting alongside someone for months tended to draw those in question closer together. This time, the familial bond their latest adventure inspired went unchallenged. One referring to another as their brother was just...something that happened. Unless it was Time being called, then it was dad instead of ‘bro’ or some other nickname.    
“No, not when you’re the one doing it.” Wind huffed.   
  
  
The captain scoffed, before pressing a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I’ll have you know I was planning on staying out of trouble today, screw you very much.”   
  
  
“Of course you were, and I’m not a seAsonED pIrAtE-”   
  
  
Dropping the cloth he was using, Wind slapped his hands over his mouth as a stunned silence fell over the camp. No one knew what to say- how to proceed. But then the Captain began to grin, before collapsing in a fit of laughter. His hands gripped the fabric of his shamrock green tunic as he struggled to stay upright in the face of his mirth.  
  
  
“sh-shUt yOUr bla-sTEd moUTh-!!” Wind snapped, only to have the laughter intensify at the sound of his voice marking like a frog and jumping across octaves. It would be tolerable if Warriors was the only one laughing.   
  
  
Mortified eyes darted over to where Legend and Twilight were situated, finding the two of them turned away from him with shuddering shoulders. He could hear their muffled giggles from here. He turned to Wild and Four; The shorter hero was trembling as he gripped the handle of the royal broadsword and the wildcard was biting his lip in a desperate attempt to contain his snickers.   
  
  
Goddess above, this was humiliating.    
  
  
He whipped around to stare at Time and Hyrule, hoping against hope that they somehow hadn’t heard. No dice. Time was visibly amused with Hyrule burying his face in his hands to shamefully suppress his amusement.   
  
  
Wind swore he felt his eye twitch as he jolted to his feet, hands still clasped over his mouth despite his lack of speech. No explanation was given before the Sailor stomped off into the surrounding woods. Looking back to see his companions’ reactions was out of the question, not until he managed to claw a shred of his dignity back.   
  
  
Wandering had not been the plan this afternoon, but he was nothing if not flexible. He could make this work. The Sailor’s hands fell back to his sides as he stalked deeper into the woods. Realizing that if he ventured any farther he would surely lose his way, Wind opted to stop where he was. Looking around, he opted to channel his inner Wild and took a running start before scrambling up into one of the various trees. His climbing left much to be desired- he was nowhere near as silent as the Hylian Champion, or as fast as the Hero of Twilight, but he got where he needed to.   
  
  
Cradled in the tree’s boughs, Wind crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated returning to the others. All thoughts of doing so were mercilessly shot down when he remembered why he was here in the first place. No way in hell was he going back after that trainwreck.   
  
  
He was aware of how childish he was being but chose to ignore that in favor of getting comfortable in his tree. Sticking out his lower lip in a subtle pout, he crossed his arms over his chest when he heard distant voices calling his name. When he could pick out Sky’s voice, his resolve to stay hidden cracked immediately.   
  
  
The Chosen Hero wasn’t even awake for the debacle, and yet here he was looking for him. It made the ugly feeling of guilt sink its talons into his chest. Youthful, yet simultaneously calloused hands flew up and grasped handfuls of golden hair as he grimaced to himself.    
  
  
“I’m up here!” Wind shoved down the regret he felt immediately after giving away his location. He would deal with the consequences of his little stunt later, now he needed to soothe everyone’s fears as to where he’d vanished off to. Eyes that held the very ocean in their irises peeked over the edge of his hiding place, settling on another Hylian that stood patiently at the base of the tree.    
  
  
“Having fun up there?” Sky prodded playfully, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed up at the younger hero.    
  
  
“Not really…” He murmured, averting his eyes to stare down at his precious Joy pendant.    
  
  
Sky’s smile fell right alongside his whole posture. “Well, that’s certainly no good… how about we go back to camp and sort out this mess? I heard Wild’s making that special seafood paella that you’re so fond of.” Sunshine flooded back to the Chosen Hero’s demeanor as he rested his hands on his hips.    
  
  
Wind really did enjoy that paella… and he kind of did owe everyone an apology for storming off. With a defeated groan, the Sailor struggled back down to the solid ground but still refused to meet Sky’s gaze. The boy in question sighed and gently nudged Wind forward before walking back to camp alongside him. Apologizing would be hard, but at least he had dinner to look forward to.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The return to camp was just as awkward as he predicted, but he powered through.   
  
  
Wild’s seafood paella was delicious, as always, but its typically robust flavor had been dulled by the oppressive silence that hovered over the band of heroes. Wind hoped to simply ignore it and hope it went away- act like nothing happened and pray the haze would dissipate on its own- which did not occur at all.   
  
  
As dusk fell over the land, the chain began to wade through a discussion of watch rotations. Time and Four were out immediately, having taken frequent watch shifts in the past week. Warriors, oddly enough, snagged the first shift. Sky volunteered to take the last shift, leaving the middle rotation up for grabs. The remaining Hylians shared meaningful glances with each other, and Wind was tempted to speak up-   
  
  
But then the memory of Warriors’s peals of laughter filled his head. The youngest hero kept his mouth sealed shut, earning him a suspicious glance from the oldest of the heroes. The eyebrow over Time’s scarred eye raised as he carefully considered his next words.   
  
  
“Would you be up for the middle shift, Wind?” He asked, expecting a verbal response, albeit a quiet one.   
  
  
What he got in return was a silent nod, followed by the sailor shuffling over to his bedroll and collapsing into it. He ignored the soft murmuring of the other Hylians and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to get some sleep before his shift.   
  
  
That was a plan he quickly abandoned. For multiple reasons.    
  
  
The first being the sheer lack of melatonin in his veins. He just wasn’t tired at all. Counting sheep, counting backward from 100..nothing seemed to work! The second being the feeling of someone’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. Wind wasn’t concerned, not by a long shot, but he was curious as to who was staring at him off-and-on. Minimal shifting beneath his blankets gave him an answer to his question. Just as he moved to lie on his back, he caught Warriors turning back towards the treeline that bordered their camp.    
  
  
Sleep wasn’t coming to him anyway, so he threw caution into the fire as he gently pushed his blanket aside. The rustling of fabric caught Warriors’ attention, drawing his gaze back over to the sailor. Confusion swept across his features as he changed the way he gripped his sword. Purely an anxious habit.    
  
  
“Next shift isn’t for quite a while...shouldn’t you be asleep?” The scarf-wearing Hylian inquired.    
  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not that tired. Plus I wanna know why you keep looking over at me. S’weird.”    
  
  
His blunt observation took his brother aback slightly if his minute recoil was anything to go by; Wind silently reveled in the look of shock that followed his words.    
  
  
“It’s just- goddess, why is this so difficult- I’m sorry for laughing at you earlier. It was a dick move, and I should’ve remembered how I felt when my voice used to do...that all the time. It sucked and was one of the most embarrassing things I’ve ever suffered through.“   
  
  
At that point, it was Wind’s turn to be caught off guard. Warriors was...apologizing. Right to his face. No tricks, no pranks, just genuine remorse and a plea for forgiveness. All he could do at that moment was blink as the information finally began to process in his mind.    
  
  
“You’re...sorry?”    
  
  
“Yes, I’m sorry-! Saying it once was humbling enough…” The older hero clung to the hilt of his sword with a subdued scowl, refusing to look back at Wind. It warmed his heart, seeing his typically arrogant and prideful brother shove his ego aside to apologize. Unable to contain the accepting smile that spread across his face, Wind leaned forward and threw his arms around Warriors in a loose hug, one that could be escaped with minimal effort in case the gesture was unwelcome.    
  
  
“You’re forgiven, Captain. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t laugh next time.”   
  
  
The older hero seemed to relax upon hearing those words, freeing one arm to tug Wind closer to himself in a tight hug. “No promises, but I can tell you that I’ll at least try. Are you still mad at the others?”    
  
  
“Absolutely. I’m waiting until tomorrow for their apologies.”   
  
  
“Should’ve known...now get some sleep, Sailor. You have watch in a few hours.” Warriors mumbled into the silence of the night, making no move to leave or push the younger hero away when he grabbed his royal blue scarf and threw it over himself like a blanket.    
  
  
“Will do… wake me up, alright?”    
  
  
“Gotcha. Now sleep.” He commanded gently as the younger Hylian closed his eyes and began to drift off.    
  
  
Warriors wouldn’t be waking him anytime soon, he decided. 


End file.
